


Between One Moment and the Next

by Branch



Category: Bleach
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Porn, mindgames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-06
Updated: 2010-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-07 01:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branch/pseuds/Branch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by iss. 388 of the manga. What if that moment between Aizen and Ichigo had taken a darker and more personal turn? Written for the Porn Battle prompt: Aizen/Ichigo, touch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between One Moment and the Next

[ _“My hand is at your heart.”_ ](http://www.onemanga.com/Bleach/388/15/)

The fingers resting so casually on his chest froze him for half a breath, and maybe that was what made the difference. When his muscles unlocked and he slashed at Aizen, sure and fast as he was Aizen didn’t even dodge this time. His hand caught Ichigo’s wrist and held it easily over his head. The world blurred and Ichigo’s back slammed into a wall, and those fingers on his breastbone held him there. The world sharpened around him as he struggled against them, breath coming faster.

“Don’t be foolish,” Aizen murmured, and Ichigo stiffened as Aizen’s leg slid between his thighs and pressed up.

Ichigo choked on a curse, eyes wide at the twist of heat low in his stomach.

Aizen smiled faintly. “Don’t worry; the others don’t see us. Not for the moment.” His hand lifted from Ichigo’s chest to catch his jaw instead and he completed Ichigo’s shock by kissing him, deep and intent.

Confusion spun through his mind, but when Aizen’s hand slid slowly, firmly, down his throat, only one response sang through Ichigo’s body; his hips jerked helplessly against Aizen’s thigh.

“You see,” Aizen murmured against his mouth, “you need this.” He took Ichigo’s other wrist and pulled it up to join his sword hand, pinning them both against the wall over his head. “You fear your own power.” Long fingers tugged loose Ichigo’s hakama and slid under to wrap around his cock. Aizen’s eyes held his like chain wrapped around his will.

“You need to feel a greater power control yours.”

The weight of that power was locked around him, hard and hot as Aizen’s fist around his cock, and Ichigo bucked into them both and moaned with dark, tempting pleasure when he couldn’t break either grip.

“I’ll let you feel it,” Aizen told him, cool and even as he held Ichigo easily against the wall and jerked him off hard and slow. “And then we will fight. Feel free to use every iota of your power. I will subdue it.” Pleasure pulled at Ichigo’s nerves, answering Aizen’s perfect assurance, his promise. Aizen leaned in closer and finished, softly, “And then, only then, I will bring you back to this wall and turn you around and let you feel the rest. Look forward to it.”

He caught the low, harsh sound Ichigo made under his mouth, pinning Ichigo firmly in place as he shuddered with orgasm. When Ichigo hung limp in his grasp he drew back a bit and smiled. “Tie your hakama again before I break the illusion.” And he was standing back where they’d started.

Ichigo pressed back against the roughness of the wall and stared at the sky and tried not to think about what had just happened.

Or why he had let it.

**End**


End file.
